


Finding my way back to you

by FallonandLiam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: Collection of one shots of falliam, during season 2
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Gestures of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that takes place after 2x1 , happy reading :D

They had been in the jet for an hour now, she tried to keep herself busy by answering her emails, however she hadn’t anticipated to be done with them so quickly. She looked through her bag, trying to find her favorite magazine and snacks, soon realizing she had forgotten them, making her sigh in frustration.

Fifteen minutes later she ends up trying to find something to do, so she turns around to where Liam is sitting. Liam is wearing his reading glasses, engrossed in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. His face is concentrated, as he takes in every word, she ignored the voice in her head that says he looks adorable.

“Dumbledore dies in the end” she spoiled, making him turn his attention away from the book and look at her.

“I know Fallon, I’ve read all of the seven books countless amount of time, and I’ve probably seen the movies every year. Let me take a wild guess, you read the ending first.”

“Of course, you did, you are such a nerd. I did read the ending first, that’s the only way you should read” she answered, making him laugh.

“So, did you take the test, too see which house you belong too?” he asked eagerly

“Of course, not Liam, like I need to take the test to know I am a Slytherin” she said rolling her eyes.

Liam comes over, sitting next to her. He pulls his laptop out, typing away as he informs her, she’s going to take the test. Fallon gives inn, because she is bored and don’t really have anything better to do. While she answers all the questions, she ignores the way he looks at her. That look of adoration, that terrifies her, she looks down at her ring, reminding herself she is with Culhane.

Liam “The result is in, you are officially a Slytherin” he announced, his baby blue eyes looking at hers. She can’t help but think about how beautiful his eyes looked.

“I am a Ravenclaw, if you were wondering” he said, giving her a sweet smile. She is not surprised he is, because he represents everything a Ravenclaw would.

“Not a Hufflepuff, I am sure it was a close call. But the sorting hat, choose Ravenclaw at the end” he said his voice traced with humor. She feels his shoulder nudging her gently, it’s supposed to be an innocent touch, but its everything other than innocent for her. His simple touch creates a havoc inside her, she gulps and take the glass of champagne in front of her and drinks it one go.

“You okay?” she hears him ask her giving her a smug look, like he knew how much doomed she truly was.

“Of course, I am thinking about Culhane” she said to remind them both.

“Sure, you are” she said, his voice dripped with sarcasm. Fallon took deep breathes, she hears him get up, but she doesn’t dare looking up at her. He places her favorite magazine and her favorite snacks down in front of her. It was gesture like this, that made things so more complicated for her. He is not supposed to know her favorite magazine and snacks she likes while travelling, he is not supposed to do these things for her. But he does, because he loves her.

She isn’t supposed to dream about him nor find herself lost in his eyes. She is not supposed to feel anything when he kissed her in front of his creepy uncle and Culhane. She wasn’t supposed to be having a great time talking about Harry Potter with him. She wasn’t supposed to be so affected by anything, not his touch, not his gestures but she is. He loves her, what’s her excuse?

* * *

When they get in the Jet, he senses she is trying to ignore him. Fallon was perhaps the most stubborn person he ever met; he wonders how long she will keep lying to herself about her feelings. He is aware that kiss terrified for her, because she had not been prepared for all the feelings one kiss would bring to her.

He opens his bag to take out his reading glasses and his book, he looks at her favorite magazine and snacks she always needs when she travels, that he had got for her. He had guessed she will forget to get them, after how hectic everything around her had been lately. He turns to look at her, as she is engrossed her phone, most likely answering her emails, so she doesn’t have to engage in a conversation with him. Liam allowed himself to take a minute to just watch her, he decided he likes yellow on her. He smiles as she raises her eyebrows focused on what she was reading.

No other woman had made Liam feel he is going to lose his mind, until he had met Fallon. She was different from everyone else he met her, he had to admit she amused him. He was fascinated by her sassy personality, admired her being the most savage, brilliant businesswomen he ever met. Many don’t notice that she could go to the ends of the world for the people she loves, and that might be what he loves the most about her. Fallon was a bold woman, he just wanted her to be bold when it comes to love. All he needed from her was to tell him she felt the same, together they could be bold in love, create a dynasty together.

His friends used to call him hopeless romantic, maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him, but he could not let go off hope that eventually she will find the strength to love him unconditionally in return. They were like magnets drawn to each other since the very beginning, and he understands that it terrifies her because he is terrified too. Like him, she had longed for love all her life, with that comes fear of heartbreak. Culhane is the safer choice, with their history and she had known him longer.

He turns back to look at his bag, he takes out his glasses and _Harry Potter and The Half -Blood Prince_. Liam wears his glasses, and open the books getting lost in the Wizarding World.

Some time later, he can feel her eyes looking at him. He pretends to still be engrossed in the book, because he knows if he looks at her back, she will look away.

“Just say it Fallon, that I look good in glasses” he thinks, but instead he sees her head shake the thought of him looking adorable out of her head. Liam smiles, it was both sweet and frustrating how much denial she was in.

“Dumbledore dies in the end” she spoils, he finally looks up at her beautiful blue eyes. He laughs, typically Fallon to spoil the ending for him. Had anyone else spoiled endings for her, he would find them annoying, but not with Fallon.

He tells her had read the books and seen the movies countless times; she teases him for being a nerd. He asks her which house she belongs, even if both know she is Slytherin. He walks up to her, taking a seat next to her bringing his laptop with him. He makes her take the test, while he watches her adoringly.

“The result is in, you are officially a Slytherin” he announced, looking at her. He can read her face; she is conflicted, and he is pretty sure in the moment she is thinking about how beautiful his eyes are. He doesn’t want her to put her walls up again, because just like him she is afraid of getting hurt. Instead of telling her to just admit her feelings, he tells her he is Ravenclaw and makes a joke about how close he was to be a Hufflepuff. He nudges her, and he can sense how she effected by such innocent touch of his. He watches her keenly as she drinks her glass of wine in one go. He asks her if she is okay, and she tells him she is thinking about Culhane. He can’t help it, but he rolls his eyes, because they both know Culhane was not in her mind, or her heart. He sarcastically tells her “Sure, you are”.

He gets up, placing the magazine and her favorite snacks down in front of her, before walking away to his seat. He wants her to know how much he cared for her, how even small details that makes her happy matter to him.

“You are effected by my touch; you are so terrified of what that means. You felt the spark when we kissed, when I nudged your shoulder. We both know you want this, just say the word Fallon.” He thinks as he looks at her, fighting off her feelings.

“You can’t deny this forever Fallon Carrington, I just hope its not to late when you accept your feelings”, he whispers more to himself than to her.


	2. Leave me bleeding for your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be based on 2x02 , have a nice reading :D

_“He proposed to me last night. I said yes.”_

Two sentences, and it all came crashing down just like that. He watches her walking away, accepting the call from Culhane. Culhane will be the one that gets to hold her everyday from now on, to wake up next to her. He will be the one that gets to make her laugh till her stomach hurts, and he will be the one that gets to watch her walk down the aisle towards him.

Liam won’t be the one to experience lifetime of happiness with her, he closed his eyes in realization that she would be someone else’s wife, best friend and partner. He doesn’t want to think of her when he closes his eyes but all he sees is her laughing. It’s always her that he sees. Since the very first kiss. She has been present in every dream of his and every word he has written since then has been about her.

He opens his eyes, the first thing his eyes fall upon is the ring on his finger. The wedding ring he kept, not finding strength within him to be able to return it the first time their fake marriage had ended. He was attached to the ring, because it symbolized something that had become _real_ for him. Their marriage. The ring associated with what their future could look like. The one he had recently dared to dream of, until this very moment where it came all crashing down. He slid the ring off his finger; there was no hope anymore for them. Fallon had shut the door on them forever, wearing the ring would only play with his heartstrings. He wasn’t sure if his heart can afford that anymore.

Liam looks at her as she face-times with Culhane, telling him about the living situation at the Plaza Hotel. He wants to be angry at himself for being a hopeless romantic, for not being able to tear his gaze away from her even when she broke his heart. But he is not angry, because she taught him that he had it in him to love.

He wanted to be angry, furious at her for saying yes to the proposal, when it’s evident that she is torn between the two of them. She is scarred to accept the reason why his presence affected her, scarred of what it means. He doesn’t have it in him to be angry, because he has been running away all her life so he could not blame her for running away from her conflicted feelings and choose the safer option. She is afraid of what being in love with him meant, she is afraid of getting her heart broken and she feels like she owes Culhane something after all those years. Its self-destructive, and he fears three lives will be miserable because of her choice.

He sighs deeply, taking in the beauty in front of him. It might sound silly, but he misses her, even if she is right there with him. He misses her sassy comebacks, the way she moves her face backwards as she laughs, the sound of her heels as she walks into a room, the way her smile reaches her eyes when she is genuinely happy. He was going to miss her scent, her intelligence, her wit and how she left him speechless every time.

“she was never yours, for you to miss” his inner voice tells him.

* * *

_“Don’t forget to take your ring off. You might meet a cute art -history major”_

He can’t help closing his eyes, the dimpled smile appearing on his face as he hears her say those words. Once again, two sentences. He should take off the ring again, but not for the reason Fallon’s suggests. He wants to throw the ring far away, just like she threw hers away like it was the easiest thing to do. He wants to forget her, forget the taste of her lips, forget how happy he is around her.

She kisses his cheek, and he opens his eyes watching her leave once again while he’s left to bleed for her love. He is back to square one, he is back to longing for her. He won’t be able to ever forget her, no cute art -history major or any girl could have the effect on him. She leaves him wanting more, she leaves him dreaming about a future that simply won’t happen. This is a heartbreak he won’t heal from.

Not being able to go to the art gallery; he finds himself back to his hotel room. He sits on the bed, his computer in front of him. The radio playing some sad love songs. He laughs somberly at how fitting the song is for his life.

“ _I hate that you know you can make me feel so small. Can’t stop myself from falling back into you. We get so close then you pull yourself away. Maybe we just need a saving. Come save me”._

The lyrics hit close to home, he leans back and closes his eyes. He imagines a lifetime where they get that happy ending, they both deserve. He imagines making breakfast for her every morning, he imagines pillow talks, he imagines breathtaking kisses, he imagines getting to hold her close to his heart every night. He feels himself tearing up, knowing this was only possible in his mind, this will never be a reality.

After a while he opens his eyes and starts typing on his computer. He does what he always done for survival; he is turning to art to pour his heart out. Reading and writing has always been an escape for him, give him a book to read and he will forget the world around him. Give him a pen, and he will write his deepest desires, the words he can never say out loud, but he is able to boldly write about.

Writing has always come easy and natural for him, but this time the writing flow is differently. He writes about how beautiful and angelic she looked the first time he laid his eyes on her, when she sat on that bench outside the courthouse. He writes how he was drawn to her, how he could not stop himself from walking over to her. He writes about the fake marriage, he writes about the first two attempted dates and he writes about every kiss they shared, every look of longing that was shared. He pours his heart out about how he misses her, when she is not next to him, he writes about a reality where they end up together. A reality where Fallon and Liam decide to be bold together and choose to be together rather than scarred of the possibilities of heartbreak.

Few hours later he stands up and stretches his arms, his heart slightly less heavy. Writing everything he felt had been therapeutic for him, he doesn’t know if he will share what he has written with the world. He doesn’t know if there will be more chapters, or not. All he knows he must keep writing, keep moving.

He looks outside the window in his hotel room, the sky looking beautiful with some light pink shades on it. The sky looking so peaceful, so serene and so breathtaking. 

Realization hits like bricks, as he thinks that’s how he wants her to feel on her wedding day. He wants her to feel in peace, happy, cheerful and so in love. He doesn’t want her to be feel anxious like she had at the scam wedding with Jeff. He wants her to marry out of love, it doesn’t matter if it’s with him or Culhane. He truly wished it were him, but him having fallen in love with her is not her problem.

“Being in love with you Fallon, might be the end of me. But I’d do it all over again, in a heartbeat because you are worth it. If you are happy, I will find a way to be happy too” he mumbled looking at the sky as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics is from the song "Another place" by Bastille & Allesia Cara. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos & thank you for reading :D


	3. Moments of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on 2x03 . I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter :D Sorry for any typos!

_“I don’t know. For some crazy reason, I still want her approval._ _It’s pretty stupid, right?”_

_It’s not stupid at all.”_

He looks at her with adoration, relief, softness and gratitude for understanding his feelings, his need for his mother’s approval. He gives her a sweet small smile which makes her get lost in his blue orbs. She feels the desire in pit of her stomach, she wants him to pull her in his arms and she wants to shut the rest of the world out. It would be just him and her, no one else would matter. She can imagine how he would caress her face as he holds her close in his arms, she can imagine feeling loved, adored and safe in his arms, she can imagine breathtaking kisses leaving them wanting for more, she can imagine laughing to her stomach hurt.

“Michael” her inner turmoil reminds her, as her walls were beginning to crumble. She is so terrified and overwhelmed by all the feelings that are hitting her, so she does what she is good at. She sets up boundaries for herself, by putting the pillow back between them to remind herself that Liam and she can never be a reality which leaves poignant feelings behind. Flashes of their first kiss appears in front of her, and she feels the tugs of her heart thinking about what could have been if she had never met Culhane. She can’t help herself from wishing Culhane was not in the picture.

She shakes her head, mentally telling herself everything she is feeling now is moment of weakness, all her feelings are present because she can relate to Liam.

“These are not moments of love shared between two lovers” she tries to convince herself, but her heart and brain aren’t listening. No lines were crossed physically, but emotionally both of them were marked. Because they are closer than ever, even if the both of them carry too much baggage and trust issues because of their respective billionaire status. Her heart tugs as she feels a growing desire to get lost in his blue orbs, to show him just how much he deserves to be loved and cherished.

“You don’t have the right, you choose Culhane” she reminds herself, her heart feeling heavy.

“ _Night”_ she says quickly, she hears his hum in response. It’s like he knows she is running away from him, and he has just accepted it at this point and well she can’t lie that makes her feel more terrible about herself and her life choices.

She wonders how longer she can keep her walls up in front of her heart, because every moment with him brings her closer to him, makes her stand weaker. This is not just attraction at this point, because that would be easier to deal with. She won’t feel guilty for being attracted to other men then her fiancé, but she is starting to share a deeper connection with Liam and that terrifies her.

“How do you plan a wedding with someone, when you are also thinking about someone else?” she wants to ask someone, but she won’t ever utter those words loud. That means defeat and weakness, she is a Carrington after all she will figure it out by herself because that’s what she always does.

“Don’t keep giving him hope, for it all to crash down. Don’t be like his mom, who takes advantage of his kindness” her inner voice tells her, she sighs deeply because she doesn’t know for how long she can keep running away.

She closes her eyes; she is exhausted and overwhelmed and she hopes a good sleep will make her feel better. Instead her dreams leave her more confused, because that night all she dreamed of was Liam and the endless possibilities of what could have been if she had chosen him instead. 

_“Just like I can’t walk away from my family again, you won’t be able to walk away from me again Fallon, as much as you fight this. You are falling for me, if you have not already”_ he said as he moved the pillow away, to plant the softest kiss on her forehead before putting the pillow in between them.

* * *

“ _So…open your eyes, if you still can, because you have no clue what you ‘re missing.”_

He smiles in daze, if her words and the look in her eyes after those words don’t scream her love for him, he is not sure what does. He is touched by her words, no one has ever stood up for him. Her mother might hate her after this, but he doesn’t think he can love her more than this moment.

There are moments like this, that makes him confused how she think she will be able to walk down the aisle with Culhane. It was like those words were not just for his mom, it was like she was telling herself what she is missing out of by letting him go. She turns her back and leaves, and he watches as she disappears from his sight.

“ _Don’t let go of her Liam_ ” he hears his stepfather say. Liam chuckles softly, everyone can see the connection between them. Things would have been easier if he had not fallen for the most stubborn person on the world, but he doesn’t want easy, he wants _real._

 _“She will always have me”_ he tells his stepfather before standing up, he should run after her, but he doesn’t. Her walls are crumbling slowly, but its evident she is still fighting it. He finds himself walking aimlessly, before he sits down under a three and pulls out his phone. He feels exhausted, he is tired of being the only one fighting for them. He is not sure where he stands with her, there is moments where he thinks she will finally confess but she never does. His life had always been insane but being in love with a woman who is engaged to someone else but yet who never shuts down the door on you completely that’s another level of insanity. He writes what he hopes he could have told her in the moment, if she had not left him yet again.

“ _Destiny keeps bringing us back to each other, keeps giving you chances to tell me how you feel, Fallon. For someone who claims you put yourself first, you are not. You are denying what you want more than anything, you are standing in front of your own happiness. Stop, being afraid Fallon. We can be bold and strong together, just allow yourself the happiness and love you longed for all these years.”_


	4. Two broken souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on 2x06 , happy reading :)

**_“I did think about you. A lot. And that kiss. All of them._ ** **”**

Everyone else was right about Fallon Carrington, she is a mastermind who knows how to play games really well. She is cruel for giving him hope one moment, making him think she finally began accepting her feelings for him. Instead she broke his heart in the worst imaginable way, by giving him hope before she snatched it from him like it was the easiest in the world

**_“You were right. The other day in my office…that was goodbye. I can’t do this anymore. I love Culhane. And what him and I have together is real. So…I am sorry, Liam, but it’s over.”_ **

She leaves him, just like everyone else does, when it’s convenient for her. When it threatens her relationship with Culhane, but what about Liam’s heart. Clearly his heart, his happiness and wellbeing don’t matter for her, because she strings him along all this time.

The cat and mouse game are over, he had put her first and just waited for her to come along. He waited for nothing, it meant nothing for her, she probably toyed with his heart for her own twisted pleasure.

She is doing the same thing with Culhane, because if what they have together is real then why would she think about all the kisses the two of them shared. Maybe that’s a lie, maybe she gets satisfaction from hurting him, just like his mother who find happiness by putting him down.

His grip around his glass tightens, his knuckles turning white. His eyes are getting red, he gulps as every moment with _her_ replay in his mind like a broken cassette. The glass shatters, because of his tight grip. Liam ignores the sharp pain he feels as his hands bleed, because it can’t compare to the pain he feels in his chest.

“Am I really that unlovable?” he wonders, as a single tear falls from the corner of his eyes. He feels so angry at his parents, so angry at Ashley and so angry at Fallon but after all the pain they gave him he doesn’t have it in him to hate them. He hates himself for believing they could love him, that they could make him feel less lonely or that for once in his life someone would choose him.

Liam stood up from his chair and picked up the broken glasses after he had bandaged his bleeding hand. He closes his eyes in anguish, the pain getting to much for him to bear. He is not sure he can survive this, as he finds himself laying down on the floor, his arms around himself as he is hugging himself. Because all he has left is a broken version of himself, it’s just him and his broken heart left to pick up the pieces they broke.

He closes his eyes trying not to remember her scent, the taste of her lips, her smile and laugh. But that’s all he thinks about her, it’s like his memory is getting a twisted pleasure out of playing with his emotions. He feels so exhausted, too tired to fight all the darkness surrounding him. He always had an optimistic nature, which annoyed his pessimistic mother, but this time he doesn’t think there is a light after the tunnel.

* * *

She ended things with Liam, ending the possibilities of them being together and ending the chapter for good. She chooses Culhane, she chooses history over new beginning. She feels her fiancé wrap his arms around her; she wants to believe his touch brings her comfort, but her heart is just as heavy as before. 

She struggles to convince herself that she made the right decision for the three of them, she likes to believe ending things with Liam would be easier for him to deal with, after all they have not known each other for years. If she had ended things with Culhane instead, after all those years, that would be more pain and heartbreak to deal with. He was the one she had said yes to a proposal to, so she has to stay true to that “yes”.

“He turned down your proposal to marriage when you needed him, but Liam did not. He was always there for you, not asking anything from you. Culhane demanded you hurt your family, to prove your love for him” the voices in her head said, the ones she was pushing away.

Later as they lay in bed, as she lays her head on his chest all she thinks about is Liam. She closes her eyes in anguish, failing to find any relief from the pain. She told Liam she loves Culhane, yet she can’t remember the last time the two of them were happy. She gets that relationship is supposed to be hard but is it not supposed to feel most natural and easy to be with your person. Should not the good times overcome the hard ones?

“It was natural and easy with Liam, there was no effort. Things always just flowed between the two of you. The way he made you laugh” her inner voices keeps reminding her, as if to taunt her for making a wrong decision.

Fallon turns around the other side, not feeling she can be in his arms when all she is thinking about is how Liam made her feel. She put her hand on her mouth, to stop the sobs that are threatening to escape. She fails to keep her pillows dry, as tears fell from her eyes. Physically she is with Culhane, but mentally she is with Liam.

“Because you belong with him” the voice in her head tells her, she closes her eyes in pain as if to beg them to stop.

She tells herself it might hurt in the moment, but the pain will be worth it. The three of them will be happy at the end. There has to be some light behind the tunnel. She prays to God she made the right decision even if all the voices in her head are screaming at her.

_“But the hurt is for the better. Moving on, it’s now or never. Lost in the tide, I can’t keep my pillows dry. Like there’s a sea in my eyes. I realize that sometimes love brings you flowers. Then it builds you coffins. And far too often. We end up falling to our demise”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the end is from the song cry me a river from Alessia Cara. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, sorry for any typos !


	5. Hold me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on 2x18, I hope you all enjoy reading it !

> “ ** _Liam, why did you want me to read this book?”_**
> 
> **_“I don’t know, I guess I thought you have a different reaction”_ **

She takes steps forward towards him, and he takes two steps back. He can read the confusion and hurt written on her face. This conversation and the way she is looking at him is to much for him to handle. He is scared of misreading what her eyes is telling him, he is also afraid with what seems to be inevitable pain if you come to close to Fallon. He is afraid of the longing, the heartache and the heartbreak. He doesn’t want to go down that road again. She is not the only one with her walls around her heart anymore, he has built his own after he met her.

He tells her he and Ashley will see her at the masquerade party, before he walks away. Liam closes his eyes the moment he leaves her cabin, regretting right away what he said. He should have not alluded to him and Ashley being a thing, guess he was starting to putt walls around his heart like Fallon.

“You are running away from her, from happiness because you are scarred of getting hurt again” his inner voice tells him. Liam knows that his heart can’t handle to be rejected again, so he can’t take steps forward towards her until she tells him bluntly what she wants from him.

Liam sighs as he gets inside the elevator, all he wants is to hold her in his arms and never let go. He loves her so much; he had told her he wrote the book to move on from her, but he has yet to do so. He wants to come home to her, listen to her tell him about her day and he wants to be the one who gets to hold her every night. He wants to comfort her when she feels anxious due to storm and thunder, he wants to be her safe place and her home. Both of them had been lonely all their life, he thinks together they could never be lonely, and they can give each other the love they deserve and the happiness they had been deprived from.

Later when he arrives to his apartment, he looks at the copy of “ _The Biggest Payday”_ on his bookshelf on the left. He walks up to the bookshelf, he grabs the novel and starts reading while sitting down.

“ _I will never be the same after meeting her, being in love with her. There is a pull towards her, my heart longs for her. All the roads lead to her, she is the only answer. Her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, her curiosity and her determination are just few of billion reason why I love her. It’s her, there is no reason to try running because at the end of the day you always go home.”_

* * *

**“ _I think I am in love with you Liam”_** she says, after he tried countless time to interrupt her to tell her he loves her. After he had read his own words, he had decided he had to come true to her about his feelings. Hearing her admit her feelings for him, might be the most beautiful moment of his life. After all the darkness, there was afterall light behind the tunnel.

He takes his mask off as well, if she is baring her soul towards him its only fair he does too. He tells her he wrote the book to get over her, but it ended up being the best way to tell her how he feels for her. He tells her that he knows he is in love with her, and their lips crashes for a passionate kiss.

They both are trusting each other with their hearts, and he promises himself that he is not going to let anything happen to her heart. Far too many people have let her down, he intends to show her everyday how much he loves her so she can be assured she made the right decision. He is going to love her, respect her and cherish her because he gets the chance to do so, and he will never take that for granted.

He takes his arms around her waist, as the kiss deepens. He pulls her closer to himself, wanting to pour all his love for her in that kiss, and he feel her respond with the same love, passion and desire. He feels his heart skip a beat; he knows at that moment he is home. He is where he belongs.

He pouts as she moves away, but his pout turn to a smile quickly when he hears the sound of her laughter. He admires her as she moves backwards laughing, while moving her hair behind her ear. He is a good author, but he doesn’t think there are words to capture this moment, to find words to capture the happiness and glow on her face.

“ _what?”_

_“Fallon Carrington you are the most beautiful when you laugh, when you are genuinely happy”_

He smiles as she leans in for another kiss, this kiss is much softer. Not as fervent as the previous one, but a kiss that pull their heartstrings. They have finally decided to be bold together, together they are going to write a real lovestory.

* * *

He holds her in her arms, offering her comfort and love after the reveal of her mother’s new face. He is sad that something so dramatic and off-putting had happened right after they got together, but it comes with the territory of belonging to an elite family. He hopes today will still be a day Fallon consider as memorable and a good day.

He plants a soft kiss on her forehead, he feels her snuggle closer to his arms. He takes in her familiar rose water scent while running his hand through her hair soothingly. He smiles as she sighs in pure bliss and a small smile appear on her face.

_“I am glad you are here with me, Liam”_

_“No other place I rather be, but beside you Fallon”_

_“You were right!”_

She must see the confusion in his face hearing her statement, what she tells him next surprises him.

_“You were right, there is no reason to try running because at the end of they day you always go home”_

He gently grabs her chin, so she is looking into his eyes, before he pulls her in for a passionate kiss. They can feel their hearts be in sync with each other. When she pulls away to catch her breath, he tells her “ _We are home”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologies for any typos, and I would love to know what you guys think about this one shot. I appreciate any kind of feedback :)


	6. We will always have New York

**Day one**

“Are you ready?” she hears Liam ask as he knocks on the door of her room at the Plaza Hotel.

“Give me one minute” she replies as she gives one last look in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance she grabs her black Louboutin heels and puts them on.

“Finally, let’s go” she hears him say the moment she opens the door. Fallon takes in his appearance; Liam was wearing a white shirt and black leather jacket and unlike her he went for comfortable Nike shoes.

“Fallon, maybe you should change shoes” he suggests.

“Fallon Carrington does not wear flat shoes” is her immediate response. 

An hour earlier Liam had asked her if she wanted to go explore New York after they had met his niece Emily. At first, she was hesitant if alone time was a good idea considering her confusing new feelings for him, which she was trying her hardest to ignore. She had tried to call Michael, but he was not answering her calls or text, and eventually getting bored she had agreed to go out to explore around.

He had told her he wanted to plan everything; she had opposed against that idea as she loved being in charge and know every detail of a plan. He had insisted that she let him plan, since New York had been home for him, and he wanted her too to experience the places he loved. The sincerity in his voice, along with the puppy eyes had made her reluctantly agree.

“Liam at least give me a hint where you are taking me” she says attempting to get information from him. She hears him chuckle, as response she gives him her famous eyeroll.

“Listen, we are going to do this Liam Ridley style. Most of the places we are going to are connected to my past somehow. Don’t worry Fallon, I will give you some cards that says a fact about the place and I am sure that you will guess correctly. You are afterall the smartest person I know”

She looks at him, the adoration in his eyes as he says the last sentence and the admiration in his voice clearly visible. A part of her wants to tell him to stop looking at her like that, because he is going to make her walls weaker if he continues adoring her the way he does, the way no one else has dared to do. The other part of her, the selfish one, wants him to keep looking at her like that forever. As always, the selfish side of her wins.

“Really, Liam? Just tell me, I don’t want to guess out from facts. I am not a child.” she says, but he ignores her half-hearted protest and gives her the first card instead.

“ _Charles Stuart Gager”_

“I have no idea who that is, I thought you will take me to Empire state building like normal people do” she admits, but clearly, he had made a bigger effort and planned an adventure for them. She was not going to say it out loud, but his gesture was really sweet. She can’t remember someone ever planning an adventure for her, perhaps because she never let anyone else ever be in control. For some reason her heart tells her to trust Liam, to go with him on this adventure and be open to what he has planned for them.

“We don’t really do things normally, Fallon. We got married the first day we met” he said laughing, in return she can’t help but give him one of her rare smiles.

Fallon lets out a surprised gasp when she sees the limousine waiting outside the Plaza hotel for them. She turns her attention to Liam and raises her eyebrow.

“ Today we might do a lot of things in Liam Ridley style, but I know not to push my luck and not to try to make you sit behind me on my bike so I thought maybe today we are doing things in both of our styles.” He said looking at her with twinkle in his eyes.

“Fallon & Liam style” she said laughing

“I like the sound of that” she hears him say in a husky and low voice, which she can’t help but find attractive. She attempts to ignore her beating heart, it doesn’t help that he is standing so close to her making her take in his alluring scent. She sighs in bliss; she doesn’t want to be attracted to him, but she is. She catches his eyes looking at her lips, and immediately she looks at his inviting red lips. She wonders if he is going to kiss her, and what if she likes it?

He tears his gaze away from her lips quickly as to remind himself that it’s forbidden territory, making her snap out of all the confused feelings she is feeling. She looks at her ring, she is with Culhane and she has to just keep ignoring her growing feelings for Liam.

“Are you really happy with him?” she hears him gently say, his voice traced with kindness, but she can also hear the pain in his voice. Like he is afraid of her answer, and what that can mean.

Fallon looks up from her hands and looks at him, his blue orbs gazing at her intently.

“Sometimes” she finds herself reply, to lost in his eyes to recognize what she admitted to both of them.

She sees him hesitate to say something, he takes a step forward towards her and tucks her hair behind her ear before he softly tells her :“you deserve lifetime of happiness, small sweet gestures everyday that makes you feel cherished, loved and seen. Not few occasions of bliss”

She looks at him flabbergasted with his words; the depth of his love evident in his voice. For a split second her walls are down for him to see, she feels herself get teary eyed. She looks away from his gaze, putting her walls up to protect her heart.

Liam opens the door of the limousine for her and she gets in the limousine, trying to focus on guessing where he is taking here instead of how he makes her feel.

“Liam, I figured it out we are going to Brooklyn Botanic Garden” she says after thinking for 20 minutes. His huge grin in return lets her know she had guessed correctly.

* * *

They walk side by side as they take a stroll together through Cherry Esplanade, the sun is shining. A gentle breeze hits her face making her hair comes in front of her eyes. She moves her hair from her eyes and looks at the dozen beautiful cherry trees surrounding them.

“This is like out of a fairy tale” she says in awe of the beauty surrounding them.

“I know, I love coming here. It’s so serene here.”

“So how is this place special and meaningful for you?” she asks him.

“There are two reasons” he says giving her a shy smile.

“Well, ehm.. I brought my first date here” he says shyly making her smile.

“Liam, that’s smooth move for a first date. This place is breathtaking beautiful, I am sure you scored some points for taking her to this place alone in itself” she says impressed.

Liam laughs gently; she ignores the giddiness she feels hearing his beautiful melodic laughter. He run his hand through his hair, messing his beautiful blond hair. She feels a desire inside her growing tempting her to run her hands through his hair, she is so shocked by her feelings that she looks away.

“Well, I was too nervous and shy for the date to go well. It ended badly, but I did fell in love with this place. The second reason is that the first article I ever wrote, I wrote it here. I realized my love for writing here” he says looking at her with a peaceful look on his face, warmth and kindness radiating from him. 

The continued walking to the Japanese Hill -and-Pond garden, and Fallon takes in the beauty in front of her. The beautiful garden in front of her had an ancient hill-and -pond style but also modern stroll -garden style. Fallon found this place to be straight out of fairy tales. 

Fallon watches a family of four standing in front of the pond, the father was taking pictures of his wife and two children. Liam stopped by them, asking if they wanted him to take a photo of the four of them. The man gave Liam his phone to take pictures for them, Liam clicked some couple photos for them. Fallon watched the happy family enjoying their day together, the bright smile on the kids’ faces and she hoped that would be her future too one day. That she will be blessed to have a family of her own, have a home to come to after a long day at work.

“That was really sweet of you” she says as they walked past the happy family.

“Oh that, that’s nothing” he says shyly, running his hand through his hair, she has noticed that it’s a habit of his when he is shy or embarrassed.

They continue walking in silence, the botanic garden is full of families and couples enjoying the beauty and peace the place has to offer. Fallon takes her arms around herself, as the wind blows. Soon she feels Liam placing his beloved black leather jacket around her, she looks at him with gratitude. She was grateful for the warmth his jacket had to offer her, taking in his familiar scent from the jacket she could not help but smile for herself.

“I have a confession” she hears Liam say, looking at her intense as if she was his whole world.

“I just found the third reason for why this place is so special for me” she hears him say while looking at her with love. Without knowing it she gives him a piece of her heart at that very moment.

* * *

“I can’t believe instead of giving me a fact, you have blindfolded me” she says annoyed

“Trust me Fallon, it will be worth it. I am more concerned that you are trying to walk without my help in heels while you are blindfolded” he says concerned as she had refused to let him hold his hands because she don’t think his presence and her hormones work well together.

Fallon takes a wrong step making her lose her balance, she is about to fall but instead of feeling the ground she feels two strong arms around her holding her carefully.

“Yeah that’s’ it. You either let me help you or I will carry you” his says seriously, not wanting her to get hurt due to her stubbornness. 

“Fine, just take my hand” she says as Liam made her stand properly, he takes his hand in hers and she feels a shiver down her spine. She prays for him to not notice the tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

“Liam, please tell me we are getting closer to wherever you are taking me” she complains like a five-year-old.

After some minutes of complaining from her side, he takes off the blindfold and she is standing in the middle of The blue box café. She gasps as she looks around, taking in every detail.

“Can’t have you miss out on Breakfast at Tiffany’s” she hears him say, she stops admiring the place and looks at him with a huge smile on her face.

“You were right it was going to be worth it” she says grinning. They sit down on the blue coach and orders waffles and coffee.

“So afterwards we can go to the other floor, so you can do some shopping. I am sure you will find some jewelry you like” he tells her.

“I might never want to leave” she says laughing.

“Well they say diamonds are a girl’s best friend” he says chuckling.

The waitress serves them waffles and blue mugs with their coffee’s and they dig in tired and hungry. Fallon gives a satisfied smile after tasting the waffles, she has to admit they were delicious.

“You know breakfast at tiffany’s is one of my favorite movies” she tells him, he gives her a charming smile in return making her heart skip a beat. She will forever claim that it was the coffee’s effect.

“I know, the number of quotes you give from that movie is insane” he says shaking his head fondly.

She catches Liam looking at her lips, and she feels her cheek turn red. She takes her hair behind her ear flustered, which is a new territory for her. She can’t remember the last time she has been flustered, she needs to get her shitt together and stop swooning over Liam Ridley especially since she is engaged to another man.

“You got some sirup” he says pointing at her bottom lip. She takes a tissue paper and tries to wipe it off.

“Gone?” she asks and see him shakes his head, he leans forward taking the tissue paper from her and wipes the sirup of her bottom lip. Fallon closes her eyes, taking in his comforting scent.

* * *

After jewelry shopping and shopping at Bergdorf Goodman they had headed back to the hotel, to get some rest before they head outside at night. The moment Fallon walked inside her hotel room she took of her heels, her feet sore from all the walking.

She places her shopping bags on the bed along with Liam’s jacket. She then takes her towel out from her bag and goes to washroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

An hour later when she comes back from her bath, she sees some white lilies along with a blue tiffany box on her bedtable. She walks to her bedtable, and reads the note attached to the white lilies.

_“Fallon, consider this me saying thank you for exploring New York with me. While you were distracted with diamonds, I found this cuff bracelet, that represents peace and abundance and I knew I had to get it for you. Thank you, Fallon, for everything._

_I will see you tonight._

_Love Liam Ridley “_

Fallon places the note away and opens the blue box, inside the box is an olive leaf cuff made of gold, it’s beautiful. She tries it on and its fits perfectly, she is so touched by his kind gesture. So many men had tried to impress her with gifts, heck jeff had gifted her a sportscar but this gift, the sentiment behind it was different. His gift also reminded her of what he had told her earlier on the day about her deserving lifetime of happiness not moments. She felt adored, in a way she never had before. She took in the scent of her favorite flowers, the white lilies, while smiling brightly.

She walks over to the second floor where he is staying, as she had insisted on separate floors. She knocks impatiently on his door, waiting for him to open the door. The door opens and in front of stands bare chested Liam Ridley only with a towel wrapped around his waist. She gulps as her eyes involuntary goes to abs.

“Fallon?” she hears him say surprised, but all she can think about is how great it would feel to run his hands on his abs. She shakes her head and tear her gaze away from his abs, and looks at his beautiful green orbs, and regrets it immediately.

“Has your eyes always been this beautiful” she says not realizing she said that out loud.

“Thank you” he says smirking, her eyes went wide realizing what she had blurted out loud.

“Don’t flatter yourself” she said after a while, trying to cover up that she just made a fool out of herself, and she is pretty sure he was enjoying this way too much.

“Ehm, anyways. I actually came to thank you for the gift, that was really sweet Liam. So, thank you” she says, before he could respond she turns around and walks away. Trying to get the not so innocent thoughts out from her head. When she finally reaches her hotel room, she falls down on her bed embarrassed on what had just happened.

_“You are so beautiful” he whispers in her ear before pecking it, making her smile as they stood in the shower together._

_“I know” she responds back giggling, he turns her around, so they were facing each other. He leans forward capturing her lips into a sweet kiss, that makes her melt. She kisses him back with love, taking her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. They break away to catch their breath, he rubs her nose with hers making her laugh._

_“I love you Mrs.Ridley” she hears him say as he plants butterfly kisses between every word._

_“I love you too Mr.Ridley” she says looking up at Liam smiling, before planting a sweet kiss on his jaw._

_Fallon smiles as he puts the shampoo on her hair, taking his time washing her hair while she enjoys being pampered by him. He washes her hair, while she stays in his arms feeling so peaceful and abundance of pure happiness and love._

_“Liam!!” she complains, as he splashes some water on her while he laughs the melodic laughter she loves so much._

_“Okay this is war” she declares as she splashes water on him as well._

_“Your majesty I submit to you” he bows chuckling making her laugh, caught up in laughter he manages to grab her and push her to the wall gently in one swift move. She stares back at him, in surprise, raising an eyebrow. In return he gives her a playful look that ignites a fire inside her._

Fallon wakes up from her dream with sweat running down from her forehead, she takes deep breaths to calm down her beating heart. She just dreamed about Liam and her being married, showring together and she can’t let go of the image of how happy they looked. They had seemed so in love, playful and so happy which was everything she had secretly dreamed about having with her life partner. She dreamt about a life with Liam, not Culhane. She looked at her engagement ring with a heavy heart, feeling like it did not belong there. She looked around the room, she sees Liam ‘s leather jacket on the coach, she gets up from her bed and grabs the jacket holding it close to her heart, filled her lungs with his scent.

* * *

Later at night Liam is getting ready for their dinner, when he hears a knock on his door. He goes and open the door, Jake, a staff member from the hotel is standing in front of him with a gift and an envelope.

“From Ms. Carrington to Mr. Ridley” he informs Liam.

“Thank you” he says slightly confused, accepting the gift and envelope, Liam made sure to tip him generously. After closing the door, Liam decides to read the envelope first.

_“As a thank you for showing me New York Liam & Fallon style. This gift is a reminder that we will always have New York.” _

Liam unwrap the gift eagerly with a huge grin, curious about what she had got him. He is not disappointed when he finds a beautiful snow glob which has similar looking dolls of him and Fallon standing under a blossom three that appears to be similar to one, they had been standing under at Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Her gesture makes him fall for her again, he is grateful for the day they got to spend together and the gift that will be a reminder of their day.

“We will always have New York” he whispers softly as he places the snow globe on his bedtable.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallon was wearing a black gown and had curled her hair; Liam had told her he was going to be in tuxedo, so she had decided to take her time to dress up. She put on her red channel lipstick and sprays her rose water perfume on herself. 

She walks towards the door as she hears a knock, she opens the door to find Liam standing they’re in a black tuxedo, she can’t help but be a little awkward around him after the dream she had about them.

“You look beautiful” she hears him say, giving her flashbacks to how her dream started.

“Ehm, thank you.” She said awkwardly as she steps out of her room. He handles her envelope; she takes it gracefully and reads the fact he is presenting to her.

“ _capacity of 3.995 people”_

“You don’t really make those facts fun or easy at all” she says and hears him chuckle.

Sometime later the limousine stops, Liam steps out of the limousine and opens the door for her. She steps out of the limousine, a smile appearing on her face as she sees The Metropolitan Opera. Liam offers her his arm for her to link with, she links her arms with him, and they walk together to the entrance.

“My dad used to love this place, he used to bring mom and me here some couple times and I can still remember the huge grin on his face” she heard him say, his voice traced with vulnerability.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, I am sure it is not easy” she said sincerely, in return he gives her a shy smile. They walk inside, taking their seats as the play of Romeo & Juliette started.

In the middle of the play she can see his demeanor change, she sees his gaze on a father and son sitting some seats below them, she can see his eyes tear up. She realizes this place, seeing families together must have reminded him about the times his dad would take him here.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it gently, as if to tell him he is not alone. He turns his gaze from the family and looks at her with gratitude, she gives him a small smile. He holds her hand for some minutes, before letting it go out of respect. She misses the feel of his hand in hers, and she shakes her head momentary, she really needs to shake of her feelings for him but her gut feeling says it’s not a harmless crush anymore.

* * *

**Day two**

The first part of the day they had spent visiting more members of the Van Kirk family, and both had to admit they were looking forward to continuing the adventures of the day before. Liam was still being adamant about not telling her which place in New York they were going too.

She meets him in lobby, he greets her with a charming smile. She was grateful he had not made comments about her acting weird occasionally, she could not help it after that shower dream of them, not to forget that they had been married and so in love in her dream.

He handles her envelope; she opens it and in a neat handwriting style it says “Don’t _kiss & tell_”

“Well this is easy; you are taking me where you had your first kiss. But I still have now clue where that is”, she says rolling her eyes.

“If you knew that, then that would take the fun out of it” she hears him say as he opens the car door for her.

“Come on Liam, give me another hint” she says as he sits in the car next to her.

“No, but good try” he says chuckling.

After playfully bickering back and forth, the car stops, and Liam opens the door for her. She gets out of the car, and she see Central Park.

“You had your first kiss at central park” she says as she glances at him.

“We were renting a boat on the Loeb Boathouse, and she kissed me” he said chuckling

“We are renting a boat?” she asks him, and he gives her a nod in return.

Later they get in the boat, Liam rowed while Fallon gazed at the beautiful view, as she heard the birds hum a song. Fallon turned her gaze to Liam who looked incredibly handsome with the sunlight behind him. Liam gives her a mischievous look making her raise her eyebrow in return. Liam stopped rowing, and splashes water on her making her gasp.

“Liam Ridley, you did not just do that” she said raising her voice and splashed water on him, making him laugh.

“Ooh I did” he said laughing and splashed more water on her

“Liam, this dress is expensive” she attempted to sound scolding, but he could hear the laughter threatening to leave her mouth. Liam laughed as she splashed more water on him, making him take his hand up in surrender.

“You should row us back; we need to get dried. Gosh my hair looks horrible now”

* * *

They took a walk-through Central Park after their clothes had dried out, the park was full of couples, families and friends walking around. After walking for a while, Fallon had to admit she did regret wearing heels, but she was not going to admit it out loud because Liam had warned her not to wear heels.

They kept walking forward, they see a group of people surrounding a singer and a guitarist who were performing. They were even few people who was slow dancing, she looked at Liam surprised as he offered her his hand.

“May I have this dance Ms. Carrington” he says charmingly

“You may, Mr.Ridley” she says giving him her hand.

She feels Liam take his hand around her waist; she places her arms around his neck while looking at his beautiful blue orbs.

_May my hands be the hands you hold onto_

_When you let go of everything else_

_May my arms be the arms that you fall into_

_When the night gets to heavy to hold you by yourself_

Fallon feels a thrill down her spine as Liam looks at her like she is his whole world, he twirls her around swiftly before pulling her back to his arms, she feels her heart skip a beat. She rests her head on his chest and she can feel his breath fanning on her ear as he whispers

“You okey?” his voice filled with concern for her

She nods as she gets lost in the lyrics of the song.

_If you ‘re looking for a safe place to land_

_I will guide you home_

_And if the levy of your life breaks all your plans_

_You ‘ll never be alone_

She takes her head away from his chest, looking into his eyes as they gracefully swayed to the music.

_If you dance with me_

_Feel my heartbeat through your body to your feet_

_If you dance with me_

_Hold me in the dark now, until both your eyes can see_

_And if it’s you and me against the world_

_If I’m your man, you’re my girl_

_We’ll win you’ll see, if you dance with me_

Fallon takes deep breathes, the artist sings the rest of the song, but Fallon and Liam are lost in each other’s eyes too recognize the song has ended. It ‘s when some people start clapping, that they snap out of their eye lock. Fallon moves away and ran her hands through her hair.

Liam put money on the hat that stood close to the street artists, Fallon followed suit and placed some money as well. Liam looks at her, struggling to find words after that dance and she is relieved he is not saying something.

“I think we should head back to the hotel, I am really tired” she says, he looks at her slightly disappointed.

“Okey then” he replies as they start walking their way back to the car.

* * *

Liam insists on walking her to her room, they walk in a comfortable silence towards her room. Fallon can’t stop replaying their dance in her head, how being in his arms felt so right. She feels guilty for feeling so happy with him, the truth is she has never been this happy as in those two days.

They stood outside the door, looking at each other unsure of what to say to each other. Fallon takes a deep breath, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

“I had a good time Liam, thank you for showing me your New York” she said honestly

Liam gives her a smile; he leans forward and plants a tender kiss on her cheek before saying “I will see you around Fallon Carrington”. He gives her one last look before he turns around to walk back to his floor.

Fallon places her hand on her cheek as she walks inside her room, she falls down on her bed dramatically. She should be this happy with Culhane, but she is not. She found that happiness with Liam instead.

“I am in so much trouble”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any typos ! 
> 
> The song lyrics is From Morgan Evans song "Dance with me" 
> 
> https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/bracelets/paloma-picasso-olive-leaf-cuff-GRP07480/ this is the link if anyone wants too see the gift Liam gives Fallon :) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any typos !


End file.
